The present invention relates to storage devices generally, and more particularly to devices for storing and organizing various items adjacent to walls.
A number of storage/organizing devices have been developed to provide storing means for various objects. Such devices include modular shelving units, rotatable racks, and drawer systems, among several others. Such devices, however, are limited in their applicability by their geometrical configurations, and their lack for adaptability to efficient mounting arrangements. In addition, typical storage devices in use today do not have the capability of storing a variety of objects including handled implements in a compact space.
Therefore: it is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a device for efficiently storing various articles in a compact space, such as adjacent to upstanding walls.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device for storing various articles including handled implements in spaces adjacent to, and surrounding exposed wall studs.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a wall-mountable device for storing various articles in compact spaces.
By means of the present invention, utilization of space, such as adjacent to upstanding walls, is improved by providing a storage device that is adaptable to such spaces. The storage device of the present invention is preferably configured to abut adjacent walls, and is preferably configured to store articles of various sizes and shapes. A particular embodiment of the storage device of the present invention includes an elongated frame having a first side and a generally opposing second side, the frame including mounting apertures disposed therein for operably receiving mounting fasteners therethrough for removably attaching the frame to an upstanding surface. In addition, the storage device includes a plurality of storage protrusions extending outwardly from the first side of the frame, wherein the protrusions have a generally flat upper surface and opposing side surfaces depending downwardly therefrom. The upper surfaces of the storage protrusions include one or more storage apertures disposed therein, which apertures are specifically sized and configured to operably receive handled implements therethrough. Preferably, the storage device includes tabs extending upwardly from respective distal ends of the storage protrusions. In addition, the storage apertures are preferably variously configured for receiving various handled implements therethrough.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the storage device includes a frame having a first side wall and a generally opposed second side wall, and first and second end walls disposed between respective distal ends of the first and second side walls. The side walls and the end walls extend upwardly from a generally planar support surface such that the side walls, end walls, and support surface, in combination, define a storage enclosure. The first side wall includes mounting apertures disposed therein for operably receiving mounting fasteners therethrough for removably attaching the frame to an upstanding surface. In addition, a plurality of storage apertures are disposed in the support surface, wherein the apertures are specifically sized and configured to receive handled implements therethrough. Preferably, the storage device includes hook tabs extending outwardly from an outer surface of the second side wall. Further, the storage device preferably includes storage slots extending vertically through the second side wall, wherein the slots are configured to receive relatively narrow handled implements.
A further embodiment of the present invention includes a storage device having a frame having a mounting wall including a first end portion, a second end portion, and a recessed portion disposed therebetween. The recessed portion has a first side extending substantially perpendicularly from a proximal end of the first end portion, a second side extending substantially perpendicularly from a proximal end of the second end portion, and a third side extending between respective distal ends of the first and second sides of the recessed portion. In such a manner, the recessed portion forms a substantially U-shaped structure between the first and second end portions. The recessed portion has mounting apertures disposed therein for operably receiving mounting fasteners therethrough for removably attaching the frame to an upstanding surface. The frame includes an outer wall extending outwardly from, and connecting respective distal ends of, the first and second end portions. The storage device include a generally planar support surface extending between respective lower edges of the mounting walls and the outer wall, such that the mounting walls, the outer wall, and the support surface, in combination define an open-top enclosure. The support surface includes a plurality of storage apertures disposed therein, which apertures are specifically sized and configured to receive handled implements therethrough.
Preferably, the first and second end portions include mounting apertures disposed therein. The recessed portion is preferably specifically sized and configured to receive an upstanding wall stud therein. In such an embodiment, the recessed portion is about 1.5 inches wide and between about 3.5 and about 5.5 inches deep, whereby the first and second sides of the recessed portion are separated by about 1.5 inches, and the third side is displaced from respective first and second end portions of the mounting wall by about 3.5 to about 5.5 inches.